You Sound Like ME!
by MissMuffins314
Summary: SRMTHFGxTeen Titans crossover. What happens when da Teen titans axidenally meet Super Robot monkey team hyperforce Go? Updated!
1. Default Chapter

**_You_ **Sound **_like_** ME

**"I'm gonna win Otto! So just give up!"Chiro Yelled**

**"Not even in a million years!" Otto yelled back**

**Otto and Chiro were playing video games and almost killing themselves. **

**"Whow! Whow! Guys don't kill yourselves there" Sprx said coming down from the transporters.**

**"Cant help is Sprx's. I need to kick Otto's butt in this game." Chiro exclaimed**

**"All right, but if you guys hurt each other I'm not gonna help"Sprx added**

**"Ya, Ya, Whatever Sprx's" Otto said **

**While Chiro was glued to the screen Otto leaned back and whispered something in Sprx's ear**

**"Oh Chiro" Sprx called "Can you help me with this problem?" **

**"Not now Sprx! I'm doing something!" Chiro yelled**

**"But I really need your help" Sprx complained **

**"NO!" Chiro Yelled**

**There was a minute of thinking going on in Sprxs head. Then the light bulb went on.**

**"CHIRO! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW! THERE'S A MAN EATING SPIDER!" Sprx lied **

**"WHERE!" Chiro said looking away from his video game**

**Just then there was a beeping noise. Chiro turned around angrily. And saw in big letters 'Winner'.**

**Otto got up and started dancing.**

**"Told ya I'd win" Otto bragged "Now PAY UP!"**

**Chiro took out his wallet and took out a 10-dollar bill and handed it to Otto. Sprxs let out a loud and obnoxis cough. Otto sighed. And handed the dollar bill to Sprx. **

**"Thank you" Sprx said**

* * *

**Authors Note: Just in case you didn't get why Otto gave Sprx the dollar bill was because when Otto leaned back to whisper something in Sprxs ear. He told him to distract Chiro. But he forgot that he left out he would pay him. Get it?**

* * *

"CYBORG! GIVE…. ME THE…. CONTROLER!"  
Beast Boy yelled 

"NO! IT'S MY TURN!" CYBORG YELLED BACK

"I WAS HEAR FIRST!" beast boy complained

"NO YOU WEREN'T YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!" Cyborg cried

"YES…. I WAS" Beast boy screamed

This had been going on all morning. Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting over the game controller, Robin listening to the killers really loud, Starfire cooking, & Raven trying to concentrate one reading.

"Can the music be a little louder Robin? I can still hear myself think" Raven complained

"Well it's only up loud to droud out all the yelling" Robin cried

Robin was getting so annoyed he turned off his stereo and walked out of the room.

"Will everyone stop yelling!" Raven Complained

"Ya, as soon as Cyborg gives back the controller!" Beast Boy yelled

"No! It's my turn. When im done you can have yours" Cyborg said playing his video

"You know there is two Controllers" Raven said

"Oh…. ya"

"Mails in!" Robin said walking back into the room looking throw the stash. "Robin,. Robin…Cyborg…Robin…Starfire…Raven…Raven…Raven….BeastBoy….Starfire,Raven,….Cyborg…..Beast Boy…..Raven. And that's it" Robin said passing out the mail

"Friends! I have marvelous news!" Starfire exclaimed

"What?" Robin asked

"We have been invited to a dance at my home planet, Tameran"

Everybody looked at each other and made a face.

"Starfire, Do we have to go?" Robin asked

"Oh Yes. It is like on earth. The dance you say…a 'Prom'." Starfire explained, "Oh, and it says that you have to bring…dates"

Everyone's mouths drooped.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE US GO!" Cyborg and Beast Boy pleaded to Robin

"I'm sorry guys but we have to go" Robin said

"But who am I gonna go with?" Cyborg asked

"Bumble Bee?" Beast boy said ready to run

"Hey that's a good idea" Cyborg said

Beast Boy let out a sigh

"I'll go with Starfire" Robin said

"Robin THAT WOULD BE MARVALES!" Starfire exclaimed squeezing him until he turned blue

"Well little man…. I guys you stuck with Raven" Cyborg said

Raven let an angry sigh

"Come on Raven you know you like me" Beast Boy bragged

"What ever" Raven said getting up off the couch and walking out of the room

"COME ON!"

* * *

Okay this is my first fic so dont laugh. it took me a while. But i hope you liked it. 


	2. Chapter 1

**_HIHI_**

**_

* * *

_**

"**Hey Gibson what are ya doin?" Chiro asked **

" 

**"Oh nothing, what have you been doing all afternoon?"**

**"...i ummm...lost a bet with...Otto" Chiro stammered**

**"Chiro" Gibson said discusted "What did i saw about gammbling?"**

**"...nothing" He said with a big smile on his face**

**Gibson gave him a dirty look. "You know"**

**"...Fine im sorry and i wont do it again" Chiro said with his fingers crossed behind his back.**

**"Now that is better. Would you like to see my experement?" Gibson said holding up a beacker in one hand**

**Chiro looked up at the clock and stared at it for a minute. Then Gibson turned his head to she what he was looking at. **

**"It is three thirty" Gibson said " The Sun Riders are on"**

**Chiro smiled and ran out of the room. **

* * *

"PLEASE PLEASE DONT MAKE ME GO!" Beast Boy begged holding on to Robins legs  
"Im sorry Beast Boy but star wants us to go"  
Beast Boy turned into a furry little kitty with big eyes and looked up at Robin.

"Im Sorry Beast Boy. And any ways that 'Kitty' stuff dosnet work on me"

Beast Boy sighed as Robin got into the T-ship

"Come on BB" Cyborg called

Beast Boy got into the ship and put on his mic.Then rockets fired off and then ship left Titans tower into then troposphere of the earth (Sorry i had to add some science in there) Cyborg had installed something new. Little Titan TV. Kind of like there comunicator. So you can see the persons face that you are talking to. Cyborgs face appeared on Beast Boys screen with a smile but at the site of BBs face turned to a frown.

"Yo, man are you okay?"

"Ya, im fine. It is just that i dont have a date for Starfires stupid dance."

"Man dont feel down about that. i dont have a date. i couldent even find Bumble Bees signle"

"Ya your right."

"I am?"Cyborg said under his breath

"Why should i be down in the dumps because Raven dosnt like me"

"YA"

"Im going to stand up to her and say 'Raven,..'...Really i dont know what im going to say"

"Okay Titans we are almost there"

Every one exept Starfire sigh. Suddanly there was a big BOOM in the back and then ship began tobe pulled over to some planet no one had ever seen before.

"What is going on?"

"We are being pulled into some sort of planet. I cant tell if there is any life form" Cyborg said

"Can you pull us back out?"

"I dont think i can"

* * *

Sorry guys i got to go. i will write more later. See Ya! o 


	3. Chaper 2

Thanks for the reviews guys

* * *

**The alarm went off in the Super Robot.**

**"Chiro get down hear!" Otto cried**

**"What is going on!"**

**"There is a ship being pulled into the exophere of Shuggazoom"Gibson explained**

**"Lets go check it out. MONKEYS! MOBELIZE!"**

**Once again the monkey got into there teleporters did what ever they do.**

**"Foot crusher curser 5 GO"**

**Foot crusher curser 6 GO!"**

**"Fist Rocket 4 GO"**

**Fist Rocket 5 GO!"**

**"Head scrambler (A/N: SOMETHING SOMETHING! GRRR...I DONT KNOW THE WORDS!)**

**"Osom tank driver one GO!"  
"Super"**

**"Robot"**

**"Monkey"  
"TEAM"  
"Hyper"  
"Force"**

**"GO!"**

**The Robot lefted the plat for and out into the space of Shuggazoom.**

* * *

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" Beast boy yelled in to his mic.

"I know i do to" Cyborg said

"HOLD ON WERE GOING IN!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

sorry guys i got to go. First of all im at school and typing this and secound of all the teacher is coming over to my computer BYW!


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews guys, really appreciate it. I havent have time to update so hear ya go.

* * *

The 'T' Ship had crashed on the grounds of Shuggazoom. The was trashed and so were the Titans. The SuperRobot landed next to the Ship and came out of the Robot with caution.

"What is it?" otto asked

"I think its a space ship" Chiro explained

"AAAAAJHHHH! WHEIR BEING INVADED BY ALIENS!" otto Cried runing around in circles

"No we arent" Chiro said grabing ottos tail before he ran off

The rubble of theT ship began to move.

"Then again maybe we are!RUN!"

The robot team began to run when they heard voices.

"Hey Stop!" someone said

The monkey team turned around and saw a boy, with jet black hair and a jump suit that was all torn up. Chiro turned around and began to run back to them, he looked like he was hurt.

"Are you okay?" Chiro asked

"CHIRO! Step away from them they could be armed!" Gibson ordered

"No, look,...he is human. Like me and then rest of the people in Shuggazoom."

"No. It could be a trap kid. Get over hear now!" Sprax yelled

"no. I am human. seriouly. i am" Robin said

Chiro turned around

"Whats your name?"

"Robin."

"mines Chiro"

"thats and odd name."Chiro looked at him

"did you travel alone?" Chiro asked

Then it hite Robin like a wall. He turned around and started pushing the rubble aside.

"What are you doing?" Chiro asked

"Finding my team!" Robin exlaimed

"Your Team!"  
"Ya. Help me look."

"I dont know what they look like!"

"look for aafrican-american cyborg, and orange girl with red hair, and green kid with a purple jump suit on, and a grey girl with purple hair."

"You got a weird lookign team"

"SHUT UP AND LOOK!"

* * *

10 min. later 

The monkey team his just siting there watching them look.

Robin had found Raven, and Cyborg. They were not damaged that mutch.

"I found another one" Chiro said "...well a hand'  
"What color is the hand?"  
"I dont know its got a glove on."

Robin jumped up and went wheir Chiro was.

"Its Beast Boy."

"Who?"

"Dont asked. Just help me."

meanwhile, Otto walked over to whair Raven was. She was passed out. Otto began to poke her. She began to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw a green monkey staring over her.

"AHHHH"

"AHHHH"

"AAAAAAJHHHHH"!

" What is going on?"Robin said walking...limpin over to them.

Raven axidentally lost contol and Otto went flying about a 1/2 mile away...

* * *

**Sorry i got to go. Please review...**

**GREEN DAY RULES!...Billie Joe Armstrong is HOT!**


	5. Chapter 5

wow its been a year already! Im so sorry to leave you guys hangin'! i've been really busy. sorry. Im glad you like it!if its not as good as it was before im sorry. i dont really remember what i was gonna do...but anywho lets see...were was i...oh yea!

Robin grabed Beast Boys hand and tuged on it. It moved and then quickly disapeared. Chiro looked at Robin.

"Where'd he go?" Chiro asked still looking at the rubble

"You'll see..." Robin said

a few seconds later a giant green spider cam crawling out of the rubble.

"Ahh! Spider! KILL IT!" Nova screamed

a lightning bolt apeared in Chiros hand

"No Dont!" Beast Boy said changing back to his normal self

The lightning bolt dissapeared and Chiro walked closer to him.

"How are you green?" Chiro asked

"Why are you wearing make up?" Beast Boy said getting up and walking over to Robin

Otto had finally come back from the 1/2 mile he had flown

"Whats going on?" He said

"Nothing Otto." Sprx said

"Waite." Antari said "Say whatever you said again 'Beast Boy'"

"Why?" Beast Boy said

Chiro looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Chiro.

"You sound Like me!" They both said

"Just when i thought this day couldnt get ANY weirder...we have to have twin Beast Boy's" Raven said

D I UPDATED! YAY! WHO0T! umm...hope you like. I'll update more from now on! D

Christina


End file.
